Asuntos familiares
by mrsgigandet
Summary: Todo el sueño se me quito por completo en cuanto vi salir a mi hermanastra del baño luciendo ese diminuto y provocativo baby-doll blanco que dejaba ver claramente lo puntiagudos y deliciosos que eran sus pezones. Pude sentir como se hinchaba mi miembro.
1. 1 Planes

Esto fue algo repentino e incontrolable tenia que escribirlo! e estado ocupada cn las clases x eso tarde tanto en terminarlo i x eso aun no publicado el 3er capitulo de prado de rosas.

bueno disfruten (:

Esta trama es mia, me pertenece a mi, la produci yo! lo unico que no me pertenece son los personajes n.n

* * *

Mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, en una de sus visitas a la ciudad de Rochester se había enamorado de Esme, una ricachona del lugar, estaba perdida y ciegamente enamorado, y todas las demás cursilerías típicas; este no hacía más que cortejarla y enviarle muchos regalos, si, desperdiciaba dinero en una mujer, que perdida… Después de dos meses de salir y esas tontas cosas, nos informo a mí, y a mi hermano Edward que pronto nos mudaríamos a Rochester porque ellos iban a vivir juntos,_ ok, recién estaba comenzando mi vida aquí, acababa de graduarme e iba a empezar la universidad, ¿iba a dejar a mis amigos y a perderme toda la diversión que podríamos tener?… _cuando él nos lo anuncio, fue como un balde de agua fría que me golpeo fuerte y sin piedad, me arrebato todos los planes que había hecho aquí, no podía dejarlo a perder todo, tendríamos que dejar nuestros amigos, nuestras novias, los deportes, las carreras de coches, las fiestas sin control, nuestro fabuloso estilo de vida, y ¿para qué? Para adaptarnos a una casa "rosa" una casa de señoritas, pues la tal Esme, tenía una hija, para mejor, de mi misma edad, una niña igual a todas las demás, "plásticas", una ricachona malcriada; lo único que podía esperar de ella era que no se le ocurriera interferir conmigo, no tendría miedo de decirle unas cuantas cosas, no podía esperar a verla debía ser tan igual como en los realities, por dios, rubia, posiblemente operada ya, porque estas niñas no se que le hacen allí, y lo más importante de todo: **TONTA.**

Parecía ser que a Edward no le molestaba mucho, pues, el podía entender a Carlisle, el también estaba enamorado, pero Edward tenia 23 años no sabía porque aun vivía con nosotros, podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana, se había graduado a los 21 pues de pequeño lo adelantaron unos cuantos años por ser muy listo, si, a mi hermano le toco el gen de la inteligencia. No tenía nada en contra de mi hermano, solo que a veces quisiera que se pusiera de mi lado también. Recuerdo esa acalorada discusión que tuve con Carlisle, siempre había visto a mi padre, como si fuera invencible, infalible, lo había admirado tanto por su determinación y coraje para hacer las cosas, y alcanzarlas con éxito, era un hombre fuerte, y no dependía de nada ni nadie, mi madre había muerto cuando yo era muy joven en un accidente de carro, sin embargo el lucho solo para sacarnos adelante a mi hermano y a mí, y así lo hizo, el solo sin ayuda de nadie era como mi ejemplo a seguir; recuerdo haberle gritado, quería una explicación que justificara el cambio drástico que estaba a punto de suceder en nuestras vidas, en MI vida, le gritaba, no podía entenderlo.

-_¿Qué te pasa Carlisle?- _lo llamábamos por su nombre_- mira lo que has hecho ¿piensas perderlo todo solo por una mujer? ¿Qué te puede dar ella que no tengas ya? No te entiendo, ¿cómo puedes hacerme eso a mí?, voy a iniciar la universidad._

_-Emmet en Rochester hay fantásticas universidades, puedes estudiar allá, harás amigos nuevos. No cuestiones mi relación con Esme._

_-No, no los quiero, yo tengo amigos aquí, tengo una novia, tengo una vida, no pienso dejarlo por un capricho tuyo con esa mujer que apenas conozco._

_-No la conoces porque no has querido Emmet, ella siempre ha mostrado interés en tu hermano y tú, pero tú nunca te has interesado por nadie más que ti mismo._

Golpe bajo, ouch.

_-Ahora yo soy el egoísta ¿eh? No puedo entenderte Carlisle, no puedo._

_-No pido que me entiendas, solo pido que me des tu apoyo._

_-No puedo apoyar algo en lo que no creo, algo negativo para mí, ¿crees que quiero irme de aquí y dejarlo todo a perder? ¿Qué te ha pasado Carlisle? Desde que conociste esa mujer, has cambiado, ya no pasas los fines de semana aquí, ya no vas a los partidos con nosotros ¿Qué te ha hecho esa mujer?_

_-Se llama Esme, Emmet ¡y LA AMO!, Esme me ha devuelto la vida, me ha demostrado que está bien sonreír y reírse sin ninguna razón solo porque sientes ganas de hacerlo, quiero estar con ella siempre porque la amo, y siento esta extraña necesidad de mirarla, olerla, tocarla, estoy enamorado Emmet, y sé que no estoy tomando una mala decisión, ¿piensas que lo haría, si fuera algo negativo? Jamás querría eso para ustedes, son mis hijos, los amo a los dos, desde que murió tu madre no me había sentido así Emmet, sé que no puedes entenderme porque aun no has sentido eso por una mujer, pero te pido que confíes en mi hijo, por favor, hazlo por tu padre que te lo ha dado todo, confía en mi… -_ había un tono de suplica en su voz, eso casi me toco-.

Bajo su cabeza, y con esa explicación pude entender, que lo que mi padre necesitaba era que lo apoyara, y debía hacerlo, pues era verdad, me había dado todo, apoyarlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Me mantuve en silencio, hasta que el extendió sus brazos, lo abrasé y resignado le susurre al oído un _'Ok',_ era muy orgulloso como para decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

A 3 días de la mudanza, había estado hablando con Edward respecto a ello, le pregunte como manejaría su relación con Bella estando allá, este me conto que en Rochester había una universidad de artes y que Bella estudiaría poesía allí, le sonreí, mi hermano tenia la vida hecha y yo era todo un desastre.

-_ ¿y qué piensas hacer tu con Leah?_- me pregunto sacándome de mi concentración-

-_Tendremos que terminar, no hay otra opción y además ya estoy empezando a aburrirme de ella, sabes que no me gusta la monotonía._

_- jaja, ¿algún día harás algo en serio?- _dijo entre carcajadas, me uní a él un rato después_-_

-_ no lo sé Edward, sabes que mi lema es disfrutar el momento y solo eso, ella tampoco es una santa y eso lo sabes, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella._

_- solo quería saber… ¿ya está listo tu coche?_

- _no, iré a buscarlo mañana al taller, y paso a despedirme de mis amigos, seguro van a llorar todos los maricas esos. Siento que voy a extrañar esos bastardos, nuestros momentos de locura juntos, las fiestas, el alcohol, todo, incluso extrañare llevarlos a sus casas completamente ebrios, esa era nuestra actividad más popular_- me reí para mi mismo-

- _Puedo imaginármelo, harás nuevos amigos allá, y de seguro compartirán tus intereses, o si no puedes corromperlos un poco, eres bueno en eso- se rio- también puedes venir a Tennessee los fines de semana, no creo que Carlisle se moleste… yo vendré a visitar a mis amigos también y a los Denali, aun le debo mucho a Eleazar por darme trabajo, me encariñe mucho con sus hijas; aunque allá no puedo llevarte conmigo hermanito, tú no eres bienvenido por esos lados… ¿recuerdas?_ - carcajadas-

Un año atrás cuando Eleazar había empleado a Edward en una de sus tiendas, yo había estado saliendo con su hija Tanya, por dos meses, nos iba bien, solo que ella se estaba clavando mucho en la cosa y yo, yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres, Tanya era una belleza, parecía una de esas mujeres que se ponen diminutos uniformes escolares y posan en las revistas para adultos, _¡dios!_ Cada vez que caminaba y contoneaba su figura me excitaba tanto, siempre supe que ella sentía cosas por mi hermano pero lo ignoraba, a mi no me molestaba que ella viera otros hombres, total yo hacía lo mismo con otras mujeres, solo que, lo que menos hacia era 'verlas'; Edward nunca se entero de los sentimientos de Tanya por él, y de todas formas tampoco le hubiera prestado atención. Tanya y yo teníamos mucho sexo, podría decir que es algo, 'descontrolada' de esas que se dejan llevar mucho por sus impulsos, me encantaba tanto esa faceta de ella, el sexo era salvaje, caliente, en cualquier lugar, recuerdo cuanto me satisfacía y el placer que nos dábamos el uno al otro… lamentablemente no pasamos de los 2 meses ya que, una noche que estaba bien pero bien ebrio con mis amigos, se paso Kate su hermana menor por el bar donde estábamos nosotros, ella había ido a recoger a una amiga de ella, y yo al verla en ese lugar me pregunte a mi mismo como no había fijado anteriormente en ella, era una niña de 16 ¡pero qué cuerpo tenia! '_apetitoso_' no era suficiente para describirlo, llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla que dejaba entrever un poco sus senos, su perfecta forma, como dos gotas de lluvia perfectamente formadas, no lo pensé dos veces y fui a hablarle, al parecer ella siempre había sentido una atracción por mí, puesto que sacarla de ese bar conmigo y llevarla a mi camioneta fue muy sencillo, le hacía comentarios censurados y ella lo único que hacía era reírse, esa era una luz verde, ¡y vaya que podía ir rápido! No espere mas y me abalance sobre ella para besarla, ella no hizo ninguna oposición y lentamente fui deslizando su camisa por su espalda, removiéndosela, ya estaba excitado y no quería espera mucho, me quite mi ropa puesto a que ella no se animo a hacerlo por mí, '_vergüenza'_, tal vez, comencé a tocar sus hermosos senos, blancos como la nieve, como ya dije, '_hermosos_', lamí cada uno de ellos, hasta que ya no pude aguantar más y baje sus bragas y la penetre, ella era virgen, y estaba teniendo su primera vez conmigo el novio de su hermana… si, '_vergüenza_'; Ella nunca se quejo, ah sí, se quejo de placer, pero eso no cuenta, nunca puso oposición alguna, nunca dijo que parara, por tal razón yo no lo hice, luego de haber acabado le entro el gusanito de la conciencia y recordó cómo eran las cosas en realidad, se vistió y salió de mi camioneta. Mis amigos me llevaron a mi casa esa noche, y al día siguiente me encontré con una ira imparable por parte de Tanya, al parecer Kate no había aguantado y le había contado a su hermana lo sucedido, que niña tan tonta, estúpida, ¿es que no se podía callar la boca? Esa fue la guerra declarada, nunca más podía volver a poner un pie cerca de la calle de la casa de los Denali o de sus negocios… que desgracia, tanto que me gustaba Tanya.

- _que tengas buenas noches Edward yo voy a dormir un poco._ – le dije a mi hermano despidiéndome.

- _Igual, yo terminare de empacar y luego me acuesto_.

* * *

Desperté tarde en la mañana me di un baño de agua fría y fui al taller a buscar mi carro.

Mientras admiraba mi fabuloso nuevo Viper, pude ver al mecánico atravesando la puerta del garaje del taller.

-_¡Las modificaciones quedaron fabulosas Jacob! No sabía que cabían tantas pantallas_.

- _Esa es otra modificación que hicimos…_ - me respondió Jacob-.

- _¡Emmet! Aquí está la cuenta._- escuche gritar a Seth, mi cuñado, que se estaba encargando del taller junto con Jacob-

- _¡Enseguida voy Seth! Gracias Jacob por todo, si me presenta algún problema con la Range Rover o este pequeño no dudare en venir.; ¡nos vemos!_- le di un apretón de manos-.

Camine hasta la oficina para pagar mi cuenta y llevarme mi Viper. Allí estaba mi cuñadito tan alegre como siempre, era un buen chico, trabajador, ayudaba a Jacob allí, me alegra tener un cuñado tan fantástico.

- _¿Cómo esta todo Seth? ¿Esta Leah en tu casa? ¿Y tus padres?_

- _Todo está bien Emmet… ¿Cuándo te vas? Leah está en casa, y mis padres salieron a visitar a mis tíos en otra ciudad, estamos solo Leah y yo, al cerrar a las 8 iré a pasar la noche en casa de Jake con los muchachos… supongo que cuando llegue allá ya te habrás ido…_

-_ Sí, me dirijo hacia allá ahora, en la noche tengo que terminar de empacar por eso no me puedo quedar… bueno mañana salimos, te voy a extrañar cuñadito_ – si, en realidad me entristecía, sentía un cariño especial por Seth – _Le das mis saludos a Sue y a Harry, adiós_ – lo abrasé por un instante y luego le hice una llave en el cuello y lo despeine con cariño.

Conduje hasta la casa de Jacob donde estaban el resto de mis amigos, estacione en frente y me dirigí hacia la entrada donde Billy Black me abrió la puerta, le di una abrazo amistoso y entre, en la sala ya estaba Jared y Sam, y Embry y Quil que ya estaban jugando Need For Speed, mi juego pues era yo el que tenía el record; los salude a todos y me senté con ellos a conversar. Billy nos hizo el almuerzo, y luego de eso empezamos nuestro clásico torneo de need for speed, por supuesto yo quede campeón, ese era mi título, no había nadie que podía ganarme… estuvimos allí hablando, bromeando y jugando hasta alrededor de las 7pm, ya tenía que irme, me despedí de todos.

-_ Te extrañaremos mucho_- dijo un Jared bromista

- _Que marica eres Jared. Vendré pronto, no hagan locuras mientras yo no esté ¿ok? Adiós muchachos_.- en el fondo era algo 'doloroso' sabiendo todas las aventuras que teníamos por delante, sabiendo todo lo que disfrutaríamos en la universidad de Tennessee, pero era algo necesario, ya me estaba yendo.-

Abrasé a cada uno de esos maricas y camine hasta mi auto, con una melancolía y una tristeza incomparable, me dolía tanto tener que dejarlo todo. Era sin lugar a dudas un gran sacrificio para mí.

Encendí mi auto y pude ver sus manos agitándose a través de la ventana del copiloto, arranque y me dirigí a la casa de mi novia, ya teníamos planes…

Estacione del otro lado de la calle de en frente de la casa de los Clearwater, baje del auto seguro de mi mismo, ese tipo de planes con mi novia era los que más me encantaban… toque a la puerta y enseguida me abrió, allí estaba ella, mi novia, su piel cobriza al igual que su cabello negro estaban resplandecientes, un brillo sexy, agito sus pestañas que parecían plumero y me estudio con sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo, llevaba puesto lencería sexy, de color rojo y muy provocativa, tenia encaje en todo su cuerpo… _SEXY_. Una cosa que me gustaba mucho de ella era que tenía esa apariencia de 'niña buena', en realidad lo era, era aplicada en sus estudios y ayudaba a sus padres en el hogar, tenía todo lo necesario para ser una niña perfecta; lo que nadie sabía, era lo que hacía conmigo cuando sus padres no estaban, nadie sabía lo alocada que podía ser esa niña, llevábamos 6 meses de sexo inolvidable, que súbitamente iban a ser desechados a partir de mañana.

Me saludo con un ardiente beso y yo respondí de la misma manera; separo un poco sus labios de los míos y dijo:

- _¿La ultima vez?_

- _No tiene porqué ser la última_- le conteste, esperando que hallara la propuesta oculta en mis palabras.

No perdí tiempo y la puse contra la pared, comencé a besarla, ella enrosco una pierna en mi cintura, bese sus labios y su cuello, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su trasero, pasando mis manos por toda su extensión… subí por su espalda y desabroche su sostén, y lo tire al piso, noe ra algo que nos iba a hacer falta... baje por su cuello y bese cada uno de sus senos, dejando un rastro de saliva en todo su pecho; agarre el pezón derecho con mi mano y lo manipule astutamente, tome el pezón izquierdo en mis labios y enrosque mi lengua alrededor de el, tracé círculos iguales a su aureola, ligeramente chupe la punta del pezón, ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de fascinación, eso me gustaba, amaba darle placer, mientras seguía jugando con su pezón en mis labios, baje la otra mano hasta su entrepierna, la acaricie, hasta una mano de ella me detuvo, esa acción detuvo todos mis movimientos y me hizo alzarme para mirarla a la cara.

- _Aun no, muchacho_. – me guiño el ojo y camino hasta su habitación esperando que la siguiera, hice lo propio.

Me senté en el borde de su cama, esperando alguna explicación o algo. Ella se volteo dejándome admirar sus hermosos firmes senos y sus pezones erectos; luego se me acerco y me quito la camisa, lentamente, aun no entendía lo que hacía, no éramos tan 'delicados' a la hora de tener sexo, ella entendió la interrogante en mi cara y dijo:

- _Quiero hacer que dure para siempre, solo tenemos esta noche._ – Acaricio mi miembro por encima de pantalón.

_Ufff, si seguía tocándome así, esa noche terminaría antes de lo esperado._

Hizo que me parara y desabrocho mi pantalón, lo bajo lentamente hasta mis tobillos y luego hizo lo mismo con mi bóxer; verle la cara cada vez que ella veía mi miembro era algo incomparable, siempre respondía con el mismo asombro de la primera vez, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, eso me divertía tanto.

Tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y toco toda su extenion lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo.. podia sentir su aliento golpeando placenteramente cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas del mismo, _ufff_, despues de eso lo tomo y le dio una rapida lamida a la punta, _estaba demasiado excitado lo tenia duro como una roca esperando a penetrarla,_ siguio lamiendolo lenatmente mientras acariciaba mis testiculos y los apretaba ligeramente, insertaba todo mi miebro en su boca y lo sacaba de nuevo, repetia esa accion, ya yo no podia aguantar mas, estaba apunto de acabar, era demasiado placer... ella seguia masanjeandolo yo solo inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atras y cerraba los ojos... fue cuando senti que ya venia, le coloque la mano en la cabeza en señal de que no queria que parara ahora, ahi venia mi orgasmo, ella siguio lamiendolo hasta que mire hacia abajo y pude ver su cara toda cubierta de semen, ella se lo quito con los dedos y se lamio los mismos... Luego de ese calentamiento la tome en brazos y la tire sobre la cama, baje sus bragas lentamente apreciando sus largas piernas y su mojada entrada; con calma coloque sus piernas sobre mis hombros y empece a lamer lentamente su clitoris, haciendo formas de 8, ella me habia hecho esperar a mi, yo haria lo mismo con ella, adentre dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo toda su humedad y calidez, estaba tan mojada no podia esperar a penetrarla, segui lamiendo su clitoris esta vez continuamente, ella se arqueba de placer...

- _Emmet, quiero sentirte dentro de mi _- se quejo- esa era mi señal

Sin esperar tome sus tobillos en mis mano y abri sus piernas, introduje mi miembro en su interior, despacio, ella se arqueo.

- _fuerte_ - me pidio.

De inmediato comence a embestirla con fuerza, por un momento temi haberla lastimado, las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas, ella queria mas, senti como sus paredes se contraian alrededor de mi, iba a tener un orgasmo, me separe un poco de ella, pues queria que los llegaramos al mismo tiempo, cuando senti mi miembro palpitar adentro de ella, acelere las embestidas, los dos ibamos a llegar, se sentia tan bien, incline mi cabeza hacia atras y senti como mis termianciones nerviosas cobraban vida una por una, ella se estrecho dolorosamente alrededor de mi miembro, arqueo su esplada y gimio muy fuerte. Sali de ella despacio y me incline para besarla en los labios ella me arrastro a la cama, y cai a su lado, estabamos exaltados, nos relajamos unos minutos y luego comenzamos todo otra vez...

* * *

3am del siguiente dia.

- _Leah debo irme amor, todo esto ha sido fantastico, te lo agradezco mucho pequeña.- _le dije estando aun encima de ella_.  
_

_- ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte un rato mas? -_ en esas condiciones asi con ella podria quedarme toda la vida pero debia irme se lod ebia a carlisle.

_- Si pudiera lo haria, vendre pronto y podremos repetirlo no te preocupes - _bese su cuello.

- _No sera igual y tu lo sabes, esta bien vete, te deseo mucha suerte - _apreto ligeramente mi miembro desnudo y me beso en los labios.

Me apresure a salir de la cama y vestirme debia irme rapido y tratar de dormir un poco. Me puse el pantalon y agarre las demas cosas en la mano, camine hacia la puerta con Leah detras de mi, nos dimos un beso fogoso y me dirigi a mi coche. Al sentarme en el asiento del piloto y verla a ella parada en la puerta mirandome con tristeza, cai en la realidad de lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar, recorde TODO, todo lo que estaba a punto de perder, arranque antes de que la nostalgia y la melancolia pudieran alcanzarme y conduje hacia mi casa...

* * *

Espero que les guste este nuevo projecto n.n

q tengas un buen dia! ; D


	2. 2 Vuelo corto

Disculpen por mi larga ausencia, habia estado ocupada. espero poder estar actualizando mas seguido n.n

si te gusta, dejalo en el review y si no, tambien.

Creo que ya saben que los personajes no son mios? solo la trama? solo asegurandome!

* * *

**2. Vuelo corto.**

_*Golpeteo en la puerta*_

- ¡Emmet despierta ya! – a juzgar por su lenta forma de pronunciar las palabras aquel debía ser mi hermano Edward.

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio y mire el reloj: 8am. Empecé a estirar cada una de mis extremidades; era una de esas muy extrañas ocasiones en las que quería quedarme en cama todo el día, y no debía sorprenderme considerando el trasnocho de la noche anterior, aunque también desearía trasnocharme así todos los días.

Me dedique a recordar todos los sucesos de el día anterior, una cosa me llevo a la otra y caí en cuenta que el presente día era aquel que tanto había aborrecido durante los últimos 2 meses, en mi cabeza se rebobinaron todos los pensamientos negativos que había tenido, todos los sentimientos que había congelado, TODO.

- Hijo, vete alistando por favor. – mi padre, cortando el hilo de mis pesimistas pensamientos, entro a mi habitación. Al ver su rostro, sus ojos, llenos de emoción, recordé porque estaba haciendo todo eso, el era mi padre y era el mejor, merecía que yo hiciera ese esfuerzo por el, y no podría simplemente defraudarlo, el esperaba que sus hijos formaran parte de sus decisiones y yo no era nadie para ser un impedimento en sus deseos.

Tome una rápida ducha de agua fría, no vacile en vestirme puesto que aun estaba somnoliento, termine de empacar algunos artículos personales y salí al encuentro de mi familia. Metí mis maletas en el maletero de unos de los cuantos taxis que mi padre había alquilado para llevar nuestras cosas al aeropuerto. Antes de entrar al auto mire nuestra casa, se veía tan sombría sin nadie viviendo allí, se vendería pronto; en unos días mis amigos irían a llevarme mis coches, lo que me hizo pensar en que transporte usaría allá mientras no los tuviera. Entre en el taxi junto con Edward y mi padre y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

En el camino paramos en el starsbucks mas cercano y compramos café para llevar, al igual que unas tostadas, no habiamos desayunado y por suerte llegariamos a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Llegamos al eropuerto y nos aproximamos a la respectiva inspección de equipaje, las cosas rutinarias, nada fuera de lo normal, ese día en particular el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, parecía haber algo importante en California puesto que todos los vuelos a Los Ángeles estaban agotados, y había un montón de chicas _tontas _haciendo cola para abordar.

- Mañana es el concierto de Justin Bieber, por eso tanto abarrotamiento. – me dijo Edward como si me hubiera leído la mente.

- Con razón, como no me lo pude imaginar. ¿Qué tan bueno es el chico?- le pregunte.

- Es solo un niño de 16, pero ya sabes cómo son ese tipo de chicas. – contesto todas mis preguntas.

- Sus boletos caballeros. – la hermosa recepcionista se dirigió hacia nosotros, para chequear nuestros boletos y abordar.

Le entregue el mío y no pude evitar mirarla un rato mas. Era mayor pero aun conservaba su sex appeal.

Le heche una miradita rapida y esta se dio cuenta sin embargo no dijo nada asi que era una de esas mujeres mayores, mis favoritas.

Abordamos el avión.

-Disculpe señorita nos puede guiar hacia nuestros asientos.- dijo mi padre amablemente hacia una de las aeromozas.

-Aquí están caballero. – mi padre no se dio cuenta pero mi hermano y yo pudimos ver como esa señora le guiñaba un ojo. Mi padre poseía un encanto increíble y no lo sabía, bah que desperdicio.

-Emmet, Edward y yo estaremos detrás de ti, lástima que no pudimos ubicarnos todos juntos.

- No hay problema papa. – me senté solo en una hilera delante de la de mi familia. Tenía el asiento de la ventana, pero ese día no me sentí a de humor como para mirar las nubes.

Me coloque los audifonos y le di play a mi ipod, estaba concentrado en las canciones, queria llegar ya a New York y poder dormir un poco, puesto que los asientos del avion no me parecian comodos para hacerlo.

Tocaron mi hombro.

-Disculpa este es el 27A? – era una chica, parecía italiana; hermosa por cierto, tenía el cabello, cobrizo y en ondas que enmarcaban su rostro, su tono de piel era muy pálido sin embargo eso la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana; llevaba puesto una diminuta falda y un suéter azul. Con solo verla te provocaba una erección. Me había tocado una estrella porno de compañera de vuelo, que bien me estaba yendo ¿eh?...

- Si este es. – le sonreí para hacer sutil mi escrutinio.

- Mi nombre es Heidi, mucho gusto. –me sonrió, si, hermosa.

- Yo soy Emmet, el gusto es mío. – estreche su delicada mano. Subio unas maletas en las maletera de arriba y se sentó a mi lado. Pasaron unos 10 segundos en silencio, me sentía algo incomodo en la presencia de ese tipo de mujeres intimidantes.

- ¿te molesta si cambiamos de asiento?, no soy fanático de las ventanillas. – le sugerí

- Está bien, en realidad rogué porque me hubiera tocado allí. –dijo entusiasta.

Nos levantamos y ella pasó por delante de mí para ubicarse en el asiento de la ventanilla, el espacio era estrecho así que cuando lo hizo rozo accidentalmente su trasero contra mi _paquete_. Como si no fuera suficiente verla para excitarme, ahora me estaba tocando; espere que no hubiera notado la dureza en mi miembro.

Tomamos asiento, ella no dijo nada ni hizo algún gesto de espanto así que me despreocupe. Note como muy sensualmente cruzaba las piernas, si, me estaba volviendo loco.

- El avión está a punto de despegar por favor abrochen sus cinturones, este será un vuelo corto de 1hora con 45 minutos, pónganse cómodos… - la aeromoza siguió hablando acerca de las salidas de emergencia y todas esas cosas. Yo estaba que me quedaba dormido.

- ¿Que vas a hacer en New York?- me pregunto mi pequeña estrella.

- mi familia y yo nos estamos mudando. – Le respondí- ¿y tú?

-Yo vivo allá. Vine a Tennessee a visitar a buscar una pieza para mi coche. – Estaba comprándole piezas a su coche, no era algo típico que hacían las chicas, sin embargo me indico que compartíamos intereses, eso me hizo intrigarme aun más por ella.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Qué coche manejas?- le pregunte, realmente interesado.

- Un _Bugatti Veyron_ – me sorprendió mucho su respuesta; siempre me pareció más un auto de hombres que de niñas y aquí no vendían ese auto. – Mi papa me lo envió de Italia- y eso contestaba mi otra pregunta, si, era italiana.

-Es un buen coche. Yo tengo un _Viper_ y una _Range Rover_. – sonrei

-Me gustaba mucho el Viper, pero mi padre insistio que un Bugatti se me veria mejor.

Por lo que decia parecia una familia adinerada, de verdad me estaba gustando esa chica.

Asenti con mi cabeza, dandole final a nuestra conversacion y disponerme a escuchar musica y relajarme un poco, trate de ignorar el calor que emanaba la bomba termica que estaba a mi lado.

Me sumergi tanto en mis pensamientos que me quede dormido por 30min llevabamos 1hora volando ya, el tiempo se hacia infernalmente lento. Desperte y me estire como pude, ya que el espacio era reducido. Mi sensual acompañañte quito uno de mis audifonos y me susurro al oido.

-¿Qué estas esperando?, es un vuelo corto, nos quedan 45minutos, te veo en el baño.- me guiño el ojo.

Cuando paso por delante de mi, lo hizo muy cerca y practicamente puso sus pechos en mi cara. Todo el sueño, cansancio y cualquier otra cosa que hubierar podido tener se me quito en cuanto mi cerebro proceso esas palabras. De verdad que estaba somnoliento que no pude notar todas las señales que me daba, como cruzaba sus piernas y las rozaba con las mias, como estiraba su espalda, sacando su pecho… sencillamente habia hecho el papel de estupido, estaba irreconocible.

Me levante y camine hacia el baño sin mirar hacia atrás, entre en el que estaba medio abierto, donde estaba ella esperandome sentada provocativamente en el lavamanos.

- Me pregunte si vendrias- dijo seductoramente bajandose el cierre de su chaqueta.

- No es mi mejor dia debo confesarte. - Le dije, cerrando la puerta y aproximandome a ella.

Al bajarse el cierre de la chaqueta me habia dado una excelente vista panoramica de sus grandes implantes, perfectos, cualquier cirujano estaria orgulloso de mostrar un trabajo tan impecable como aquel… Baje de sus hombros las mangas, mientras clavaba mis ojos en los de ella. Acaricie sus senos, sus pezones, aun mirandola a la cara, mirando esa cara de placer… sus espresione eran tan "hermosas" me hizo desear tener una videocamara y convertirla en mi estrella personal. Empujo mi cadera hacia su cuerpo con sus piernas y comenzo a desvestirme, empezo quitando mi franela y luego abriendo mis pantalones… yo me relaje y deje que ella lo hiciera, parecia tener experiencia en el asunto; la tocaba, tocaba sus senos y la besaba, entrelazaba mi lengua con la suya una y otra vez, lamia su mandibula y su cuello, ese lindo cuello de porcelana, subi su falda hasta su cintura y baje la tanga que llevaba puesta, alli estaba ella sentada sobre el lavamanos con sus piernas abiertas i yo enfrente, con mis pantalones abajo, no queria penetrarla aun, queria hacerla esperar… toque su entrada y esta estaba humeda adentre dos dedos y masajee su pared interna,ella gemia y yo la callaba con mi mano libre… frotaba su clitoris con mis dedos y luego saque mi miembro y comenze a acariciarselo con la punta del mismo, por supuesto esta accion me hizo enloquecer a mi tambien por lo que no pude contenerme y la penetre, entre en ella tan facilmente que pareciera que la hubieran diseñado para mi… yo sabia que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, aunque no podia gritar su cara lo contaba todo… el placer, la ansiedad, la necesidad de mas… El viajecito no estaba saliendo mal… Segui con lo mio, me excitaba aun mas saber que lo estabamos haciendo en el baño de un avion, un lugar publico, con cientos de personas practicamente a nuestras espaldas… en ese momento no me pude contener y llegue al orgasmo me derrame dentro de ella y ella parecio disfrutarlo, dado que segundos despues ella tambien llego… estabamos extasiados…

-Al menos hiciste algo bien, superaste mis expectativas – dijo una seductira Heidi.

-Cuando quieras baby. – Le respondi subiendo mis pantalones.

Tomamos un poco de papel que habia alli y nos secamos el sudor. Heidi me tomo por sorpresa y se me ablanzo encima lo unico que me paso por la mente fue preguntarme a mi mismo si estaba listo para hacerlo otra vez, y la respuesta siempre era la misma, naci listo.

Cuando empece a acariciar su trasero me paro en seco.

- Ya fue suficiente por hoy, no queremos quedarnos en el otro vuelo. Nos vemos afuera. - y salio.

Las mujeres gozan de esa facilidad de poder aparecerse frente a la gente como si nada, yo tendria que ocultar mi aun vigente ereccion.

Sali del baño como si nada, la gente estaba en su mayoria durmiendo, igual que mi papa, lo que me quito un peso de encima pues no queria que me viera salir del baño junto con esa muchacha, mi hermano Edward, despierto me lanzo una mirada de reproche, yo solo desvie la mia… tome asiento y lo mismo hizo mi acompañante. Justo a tiempo pues salio la aeromoza diciendo que ya ibamos a aterrizar y debiamos colocarnos los cinturones.

La vi agarrando un frasco i sacar una pastilla para luego pedir un vaso cn agua a la aeromoza.

- ¿Para que es eso?

- Nos dejamos llevar, y nos queremos un accidente. – cierto no habia usado proteccion, estaba acostumbrado a que Leah tomara la pildora.

Los siguientes 15min los pase haciendo respiraciones lentas, no sabia ella pero yo solo de recordar me excitaba de nuevo.

Finalmente el avion aterrizo. Mi acompañante se levanto, muy cerca de mi como siempre y saco su maleta, al estirarse su chaqueta subio y me dejo ver un tatuaje que no pude ver anteriormentem llevaba una letra "V" en su vientre. Quise preguntarle pero me parecio algo descortes.

- Un placer haberte conocido Emmet, suerte en la ciudad. - dijo mi estrella extendiendo su mano.

- El placer fue mio, espero verte pronto. - Bese su delicada mano.

Vi como sensualmente caminaba hasta la puerta de salida del avion.

- Me alegra ver que ya estas haciendo amigos Emmet. - dijo Carlisle inocentemente

- Emmet es muy sociable papa.- Edward, con doble sentido.

Tomamos unas maletas de mi padre y nos aproximamos a bajar del avion.

Atravesamos todo el aeropuerto en busca del area donde estaban los taxis. En mi camino no pude evitar observar mas niñas tontas esperando para ir a Los Angeles; sin embargo habia algunas que no importaban si eran tontas, si me entienden.

Mi padre paro los 2 taxis respectivos y metimos nuestras maletas para entrar en uno de ellos.

En el camino, pense que talvez todo esta era lo que yo necesitaba, un cambio, un nuevo ambiente, nuevas personas, talvez habia visto todo de forma tan cerrada y negativa que no me habia permitido darme cuenta de todas las cosas que podrian beneficiarme a mi. En mi resolucion de lo quepasaba perdi la nocion del tiempo y movimiento y me percate que deberiamos estar entrando a lo quer seria nuestro nuevo vecindario.

-Muchachos, esa es nuestra casa. – dijo mi padre señalando una vivienda al final de una calle, mientras nos aproximamos pudimos notar que no era cualquier casa, parecia un monumento, tenia una estructura arquitectonica compleja, grandes ventanales y un color desgastado que la hacia ver mas sureal. Los rayos del sol chocaban contra el techo y le daban esa luminosidad.

Estacionamos en frente y bajamos nuestras maletas, Carlisle le pago a los taxis y nos aproximamos a entrar, las baldosas eran nuevas, lo cual me hizo preguntarme cuanto le habria costado esta casa a Carlisle.

Mi papa abrio la puerta, un nuevo comienzo.

-¡Esme! ¿estas aquí? – grito mi padre y salio a buscar a su nueva esposa.

Entramos y tanto mi hermano como yo quedamos atonitos admirando el interior de la casa. Techos altos, candelabros y esa sensacion de hogar. De repente un delicioso olor asalto nuestro olfato.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! Pasen e instalense. – una dulce voz de mujer, tenia que ser de Esme.

-Chicos sus habitaciones estana arriba vayan, aseense y bajen a almorzar por favor. – dijo Carlisle antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Edward y yo subimos las escaleras, encontrandonos al final de estas un largo pasillo decorado con majestuosas obras de artes de autores reconocidos, tanto mi padre como Esme tenian un gusto impecable.

Primera puerta a la derecha: un pequeño estudio, estanterias, par de mesas, y un sillon.

Segunda puerta a la derecha: un baño, sencillo, ceramica verde.

El pasillo tonro un giro hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba un pequeño living, sillones, mesa, TV y varias consolas de juegos, _gracias papa_ pense para mis adentros. Alrededor de esa escena se concentraban 4 puertas mas, le di a mi hermano el lujo de ir a verlas mientras yo revisaba las consolas, un Playstation3, un Xbox 360 y un Wii, y una extensa coleccion de juegos para los mismos, al menos no me aburriria.

- ¡Este parece ser el cuarto de nuestra hermanita Emmet!- dijo Edward llamando mi atencion.

- Me da igual Edward, salte de alli no quiero que vaya a decir que estabamos fisgoneando. - le dije mientras viraba mi cuerpo en direccion a el.

- Ya encontre mi habitacion, ve tu que hay en las dos puertas restantes.

Camine hacia el cuarto donde habia entrado mi hermano, bastante amplio de un color marron rojizo, daba la impresion de alguien _"serio"_ talvez ese siempre habia sido su cuarto y nuestro padre nunca nos dio eleccion.

Sali y abri una de las puertas restantes, un baño, pense _que diferencia tendria este del otro_ y entre; bañera, una ducha, y un estante con articulos masculinos, crema de afeitar y cosas asi, ese era el baño que compartirimos mi hermanos Edward y yo, seguro la hija de Esme tendria el suyo propio en su habitacion. Decidi ir a ver mi cuarto ya que era la unica puerta que quedaba, cuando entre me invadio esa sensacion de calidez, el color de las paredes era un blanco marfil que combinaba perfectamente con el juego de cuarto color azul verdoso, cama matrimonial con sabanas azules y al lado dos mesitas de noche una con una lampara y otra con un despertador, tenia una TV plasma en la pared y un equipode sonido reposando en un estante al lado de una ventaba que dejaba ver perfectamente "nuestra calle". No me podia quejar al menos mi padre me conocia lo bastante bien como para saber lo que me gustaba.

Baje las maletas que llevaba y di un salto en mi nueva cama, tenia sueño pero debia bajar a comer, saque mi ropa y algunos articulos personales los acomode, tome una toalla y me dirigi al baño.

- ¡Yo entre primero Emmet!. - mi hermano Edward del otro lado de la puerta del baño que _supuestamente_ compartiriamos.

Fui al primer baño que encontramos, al del comienzo del pasillo, entre y me quite la ropa, abri las llaves, el agua fria me despertaria, hice varios estiramientos y me relaje un poco, no queria tardarme mucho asi que me heche un poco de jabon encima, lo enjuague cerre las llaves y comence a secarme. Envolvi la parte baja de mi puerta con la toalla, tome mi ropa sucia del piso y sali del baño. En mi camino al dormitorio vi a una chica sentada en el living, estaba mirandome, o deberia decir inspeccionandome porque sus ojos se movian de arriba para abjo en mi cuerpo, por supuesto, esto para nada me cohibia. Ella se levanto, alta, no estaba PARA NADA mal, parecia modelo, largas piernas cubiertas por un pequeño short de jean y un bluson MUY escotado, como a mi me gusta; por un momento se me habia olvidado las condiciones en las que yo estaba, practicamente desnudo y parado endfrente de ella "_viendola_" tanto como ella me veia a mi, la situacion se torno incomoda ella no decia nada i yo esperaba que lo hiciera despues de todo ella fue la que se aparecio alli; ¿Seria ella la hija de Esme? ¿la habria juzgado mal? ¿Que querria esa chica misteriosa? ¿Que haria en mi casa? Silencio, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y camino hacia mi...

* * *

**Paz,Amor&Reviews :)**


End file.
